


Internal Promotion

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Families of Choice, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop knew she was part of the team, but now she knows she’s family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #404 "promote"

“Hey, you,” said Abby, smiling and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Feeling better?”

Bishop blinked around at Gibbs’s spare room, and nodded. “Yeah… I am, actually.”

“Good, because Gibbs made soup, and you’ll want to enjoy it. I brought some stuff from your apartment, so you can get dressed, brush your teeth…”

“Thanks,” she said, as Abby helped her stand. “I feel a lot better, really. Ducky was here earlier, and Tony and McGee brought me tea, and Gibbs is… I mean, you guys didn’t have to do all this.”

“Of course we did,” said Abby. “You’re family.”

THE END


End file.
